


Time Out

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Ezra goofs off





	Time Out

Ezra! We need to blah blah blah! Ezra! Are you listening to me!? Blah blah blah! Blah BLAHHHH!" Ezra had tuned Kanan out. He was so bored. He just wanted to leave this meeting, but he couldn't cause Kanan wouldn't let him. Kanan kept running his big mouth. Ezra couldn't take his eyes off of his Boopalicious nose. He raised his hand. "Yes, what is it, Ezra?" Asked Kanan.

"I have something to tell you. Can you come over here?" Kanan approached his Apprentice. "Yes?" Ezra reached up. "Boop!" Kanan covered his nose. "Why did you do that? That was a very evil thing to do! Time-Out, Ezra!" He pointed to the corner of the room. That made Ezra angry. So he walked up to Kanan and yelled, "KENNOOOOOOBBBBBBIIIIIII!" Right to his face. Kanan covered his ears. "OOWWWWW! You almost exploded my ears!"

"Good! I wish they had exploded! You would deserve it! You.. you kid-hater!" Kanan rolled his eyes. "I don't hate kids, Ezra. You're being ridiculous." Ezra started singing. "My name is Nicholas, and this is ridiculous, got-" Kanan stopped him. "Who the heck is Nicholas? A friend of yours?" Ezra face palmed, but accidentally poked himself in the eye while doing so.

He howled in pain, clutching his eye. Kanan laughed. "HA! that's called karma! And you should also be blah blah blah! Blah blah! I went to blah at blah, and then I blah blah!" Ezra walked away. "Ezra! Get back here and blah blah!" Ezra turned back to his Master and did the Maul, growling super loud. Kanan was shocked. "EZRA! Don't you think you can growl at me and get away with it! That's a double time-out for you, mister!"

Ezra growled again. Zen came into the room and tackled Ezra, pinning him to the ground. Ezra yelled. "Look over there! It's galactic sensation Lugnorr!" Zen climbed off of Ezra. "Lugnorr? OMG IM A HUGE FAN WILL YOU SIGN MY CHEST?!" He started taking off his clothes but Kanan stopped him. "Zeb, Ezra tricked you. He escaped." He pointed out the window, where Ezra stood giving them the finger.

Zeb growled. Kanan pointed at him. "HEY! No growling in my room, mister! Time-Out!" He pointed to the corner. Zen did as he was told, going to put his nose in the corner, grumbling all the way. Kanan smiled. Peace had been restored to his ship once more.


End file.
